Speak Now
by BrookeSwift
Summary: This is a one shot based off of Taylor Swift's new song Speak Now! So enjoy! May turn into a longer story later on please read and review! NO LONGER A ONE SHOT!
1. Speak Now

**Ok so I got this idea after hearing Taylor Swift's new song speak now. This is a one shot.**

I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,

I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:

"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"

Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  
[ From: .com/speak-now-lyrics-

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"

I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,

I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"

And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"

Bella had on this big poofy dress that completely wasn't her style at all that Alice made her wear, the church what was there to say about the church it was way over done thanks to Alice. Bella didn't want all this she just wanted a nice simple ceremony with a simple dress, and definitely not all these people. She didn't even know most of these people, They were friends of the Cullens.

Minister: If anyone should have any reason why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace.

Charlie and Renee both looked around waiting for someone to speak up…Oh how they hoped someone would speak up! Charlie sat there with a scowl on his face, Renee sat beside him with a worried look on her face.

All the sudden Jake burst through the doors hoping he wasn't to late…

Jake: WAIT STOP!

Everyone glares at him

Charlie and Renee stood up THANK GOD they both said in unison.

Quil: He made it thank god!

Seth: I know he smiled, now shut up so I can hear.

Bella turns to watch Jake as he makes his way down the aisle, Jake what are you doing here?

Jake: You can't marry him Bells!

Charlie back as all this unfolded with a big grin on his face he even put his arm around Renee.

Jake: Can I talk to you outside for a minute?

Bella: looked at Edward and then back at Jake ummm sure….

She followed him outside, away from the church so they couldn't be watched.

Bella had tears in her eyes, why she really didn't know why…

Jake: Bells you cannot marry him…Bells look at me he went over to her and lifted her face to look him in the eyes…

When Bella looked him in the eyes it was like she felt something she had never felt for him before, she felt electricity.

Jake: This is not you Bells this dress although you do look beautiful it's not you! I'm not going to let you die as long as my heart is beating I will fight for you!

Bella: SHUT UP!

Jake: No I will not you need to listen to me!

He started to speak again but she stopped him by kissing him passionately.

Jake was taken aback…he finally aloud his mouth to open…

Bella broke the kiss… I'm sorry!

Jake: For what? he said with a smile…

Bella: I can't pretend anymore! She said now crying more than she was before.

Jake: Pretend what?

Bella: I can't pretend like I don't love you Jake. I love you soooo much!

Jake swooped her up….he was so beyond happy he couldn't contain himself anymore.

Bella: I **love **you Jake!

Jake: You love me?

Bella: Yes!

Charlie comes out to check on them…Everything ok? He said with a smile.

Bella: Daddy I can't do this I can't get married to Edward.

Charlie: smiled at the news she wouldn't be marrying Edward…

Bella: Will you tell everyone I'm sorry I cannot go back in there.

Charlie: It's already been done he knew when you walked out of the church, he left with his family.

Bella: Well than!

Charlie: Oh and Jake welcome to the family officially!

Bella smiled at Jake..

Jake: Smiled thank you!

**Thanks for reading **

**xoxo**


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N: This is no longer a One Shot. **

**I actually found out that I'm going to Taylor Swift's concert this summer! I'm so excited so I decided to continue this story.**

**For some reason I can't post the lyrics to this chapter. But this chapter is influnced by "Sparks Fly" If you want to know the lyrics the song is amazing!**

**Chapter 2 Sparks Fly**

**2 weeks later**

Jake and Bella had not left eachothers sides Charlie even let Jake stay the night as long as he promised not to do anything. They both promised they loved eachother so much that they'd wait for eachother.

That made Charlie happy so he went on with what he always did which was watch the game or fishing with Billy.

Bella: I'm going to Jake's.

Charlie: Ok have fun.

Not long after she left the doorbell rang...

Charlie: Coming...he got the door...Renee? What are you doing here? She looked like she'd been crying.

Renee: Is Bella here?

Charlie: No she's with Jake.

Renee: Oh I'll come back.

Charlie: Renee wait... Ummm do you want to come in?

Renee: Yeah please... Renee walked in and she huged him and she began to cry.

Charlie didn't know what to do so he put his arms around her and hugged her back.

Renee: Oh Charlie he's gone he left me.

Charlie: Why don't we go sit down on the couch and you can tell me what happend. Do you want something to drink?

Renee: No I'm ok...

Charlie sit down beside her no your not I know you Renee what happend?

**Bella and Jake**

Bella and Jake decided to go to the beach and have a picnic.

Jake fed Bella a strawberries...after they finished Jake scooped Bella up and ran into the water.

Bella screa med and giggled as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. I love you!

Jake: Smiled I love you too! I'm going to marry you one day!

Bella smiled you are huh?

Jake: Yep I am! He said with a smile.

Bella: You sound so sure of yourself she said with a teasing giggle.

Jake: I'm going to make you mine.

Bella: got serious I am yours she touched his face...

Jake: Kissed her... you could see sparks fly!

**Charlie and Renee**

Charlie leaned in and kissed her...


	3. Back to December

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**  
**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**  
**I haven't seen them in a while**

**You've been good, busier than ever**  
**We small talk, work and the weather**  
**Your guard is up, and I know why**

**Because the last time you saw me**  
**Is still burned in the back of your mind**  
**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**  
**I go back to December all the time**

**These days, I haven't been sleeping**  
**Staying up, playing back myself leaving**  
**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**

**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**  
**And realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days**  
**When fear crept into my mind**  
**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**  
**[****Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**  
**I go back to December all the time**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**  
**So good to me, so right**  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**  
**Probably mindless dreaming**  
**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**  
**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

**This is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**  
**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time, all the time**

Bella was sitting in the garage while he was working on the rabbit.

Jake: Baby what's wrong?

Bella: Huh? She'd been crying

Jake: Goes wipes off his hands off and goes to sit down beside her.. Talk to me what's wrong?

Bella: looked at him straight in his eyes… I don't deserve you Jake she stood up.

Jake: What do you mean you don't deserve me? Bells turn around and look at me.

Bella: No.

Jake: Bells look at me…

Bella: WHAT? Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Jake: Bells Baby what do me you don't deserve me?

Bella: Well look at all the shit I put you through. I don't want to put you through anymore pain. If I could go back I would! I'm so sorry!

Jake: Anymore pain sweetie the only way you would be causing me more pain is if you left me. I will always fight for you and I will always be here for you.

Bella: You're so sweet kind and caring. I can't give you anything back.

Jake: Yes you can.

Bella: What?

Jake: You can give me you…I don't mean sex I know we're not ready for that just give me your love that's all I want.

Bella: kissed him I love you!

Jake: I love you more!

Bella: I don't think that's possible.

Jake: I do! He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

Bella: screams and giggles Jake put me down..

Jake: Not a chance.

Bella: Well will you tell me where we are going?

Jake: Nope he smiles.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I want to try and work in every song off Taylor's new Album Speak Now and some others from previous albums. So as you can tell this is a Taylor Swift song fic about the couple that should've been, OH wait no is in my head at least Jake and Bella! I did my best to incorporate Back to December **


End file.
